Una apuesta, un amor
by Satolink
Summary: Gary es un joven de dieciocho años que sólo vive para beber alcohol con su mejor amigo Trip, no tiene ninguna responsabilidad, un día decide junto a Trip hacer una apuesta que implicará a un chico de dieciséis llamado Ash, sin ponerse a pensar que las consecuencias de sus actos cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia basada en los personajes de pokémon como principales Gary y Ash, historia que contiene amor hombre x hombre, si no te gusta eres libre de no leerlo.**

**Pokémon NO me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Satoshi**

**Una apuesta, un amor**

**Capítulo 1**

**Apuesta**

Gary Oak es un joven de dieciocho años que en toda su vida sólo se ha dedicado a ir a fiestas, disfrutar de su juventud, algunos dicen que su actitud se debe a la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas tenía ocho años, afortunadamente para el chico, el fue a vivir con su abuelo quien era una persona muy amable y conocido por muchos por ser un buen investigador. Gary a pesar de tener la fama del apellido Oak no se molestaba en esforzarse en conseguir un buen futuro, sólo deseaba disfrutar de su vida, estar de fiesta en fiesta y divertirse al lado de su amigo Trip un chico rubio igual de vago que él. Este día, Gary y Trip se encontraban fuera de la casa del castaño mientras tomaban cerveza que obtuvieron con dinero de los padres de Trip. A lo lejos pudieron observar a varios autos y gente pasar cerca de ellos.

–Vaya, esto es muy aburrido, lo mismo de siempre –mencionó Gary dando un bostezo.

–Sí, ahora todos los jóvenes están perdiendo el tiempo en la escuela, así no es divertido ya que sin ellos no tenemos a quien molestar –explicó Trip dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

Pasaron las horas y todo seguía igual hasta que a lo lejos un pequeño muchacho de cabellos negros y piel morena pasó, llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila verde e iba vestido con un chaleco azul y blanco y pantalón de mezclilla azul, Gary le observó a lo lejos, Gary no lo pensó dos veces, tomó una botella de vidrio vacía y se la aventó para asustarlo, afortunadamente esa botella no le golpeó, el chico le observó enojado, tomó la botella y se acercó a ambos jóvenes.

–Fíjate en donde lanzas basura –mencionó el chico y soltó la botella en la caja de las cervezas.

–Sí, ajá –dijo Gary burlándose y Trip sólo se limitaba a reírse.

El joven le miró enojado, gracias a eso Gary pudo observar los ojos de color rojo del joven y por un momento le dio curiosidad ese color.

–Vaya, no sabía que aún existían personas inútiles –mencionó Ash para retirarse.

–¿No lo sabías?, ¿qué nunca te has visto en un espejo? –rió Gary por su respuesta acompañado de Trip.

El chico se alejó de ellos para ignorarles.

–¿Quién era ese? –preguntó Gary.

–Se llama Ash, vive en la calle de mi casa, acaba de llegar con su madre, al parecer está estudiando en la preparatoria número 3 de aquí, que yo sepa tiene dieciséis años –contó Trip mientras tomaba otra cerveza.

–Vaya, un puberto presumido, típico –mencionó Gary–. Se ve que ha de ser un idiota.

–De hecho, siempre se la pasa leyendo afuera de su casa, me molesta –mencionó Trip–. Me gustaría hacerle algo para que deje de sentirse el superior.

Gary le miró.

–¿Qué puede ser? –preguntó el castaño con una mirada de complicidad –. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a su casa a grafitear sus paredes y arrojarle huevos?

–Suena tentador, pero eso es muy infantil –respondió Trip–. Tengo una mejor idea, ¿quieres ayudarme en hacerlo sufrir?

Gary sonrió y dijo que sí.

–Bueno, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta? –preguntó el rubio.

–¿Apuesta?

–Sí, mira, sé que te gusta mucho la cámara que me compraron mis padres, ese sería tu premio si logras derrotarme en la apuesta –dijo Trip.

Gary le miró sorprendido, la cámara de Trip le gustaba mucho, era una buena cámara.

–De acuerdo, ¿de qué apuesta se trata? –preguntó Gary.

–Bueno, la apuesta será que enamores al chico y… –

–¡¿Estás loco?! –exclamó Gary levantándose.

–Déjame terminar, enamora al chico y acuéstate con él, si lo haces, ganarás –mencionó Trip con una sonrisa–. Ambos sabemos que eres de ese lado.

Gary no supo que decir, estaba algo sorprendido por el tamaño de esa apuesta, recordó al pequeño joven y la cámara de Trip.

–Si lo hago, no se lo contarás a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –exigió Gary.

–Claro, será nuestro secreto, y si lo logras te llevarás mi cámara, pero sino, tendrás que pagarme cerveza durante dos meses enteros sin excepción –pidió Trip.

–De acuerdo, lo haré pero, no perderé, ese chiquillo se enamorará de mí y tu cámara será mía.

Gary y Trip chocaron las botellas que tenían en señal de que habían cerrado un trato.


	2. Capítulo 2 Ash

**Hola chicos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y se aceptan reviews :D **

**Capítulo 2**

**Ash**

Gary fue a la casa de Trip para esperar a que el chico llamado Ash saliera de su casa, afortunadamente era sábado y no tendría clases el jovencito; Trip le mencionó que la casa del chico era la de color verde con blanco, Gary se dirigió y pudo ver que la casa era pequeña y en las afueras de ésta, se encontraba el jovencito leyendo un libro. Gary se acercó.

–¿Concentrado? –preguntó Gary.

Al levantar la mirada, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que se trataba del chico de ayer, le miró algo molesto.´

–¿Qué necesita? –preguntó Ash.

–Vaya, que educado –rió Gary–. Nada, sólo vine a disculparme por haberte tratado mal ayer, espero me perdones.

–No te preocupes por eso –mencionó Ash volviendo a leer.

–Me agradó mucho ese libro cuando lo leí –mintió Gary intentando hablar más con el chico.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Ash–. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

Gary se quedó callado, no sabía que responder.

–Cuando el protagonista salva a la chica y ella le dice que lo ama –mencionó Gary.

Ash se levantó y cerró el libro.

–Vaya, que parte tan interesante, me temo que te has confundido de libro ya que aquí no hay un protagonista masculino y nadie se enamora de nadie –explicó Ash con una sonrisa.

El castaño se quedó callado ante esa respuesta, le habían cachado en su mentira.

–Bueno… yo… –

–Supongo que te caché en tu mentirilla –mencionó Ash sin dejar de sonreír.

–Tienes un punto a tu favor pequeño… disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Gary fingiendo no saberlo.

–Ash, Ash Ketchum y ¿tú eres? –dijo Ash dándole la mano al joven.

–Gary Oak, un placer –respondió el castaño–. Y dime pequeño Ashy, ¿te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

–No gracias, prefiero estar en casa por hoy –mencionó Ash.

–Muy bien, en ese caso, me gustaría acompañarte –mencionó Gary.

Ash le observó con duda, no comprendió aquella idea del joven que de repente le hablaba como sin nada y ahora se auto invitaba a estar en su casa, Gary por el contrario no sabía cómo hacer para que el jovencito se fijara en él.

–Muy bien, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Ash.

–¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? –

–No te conozco, no me conoces y de repente me empiezas a hablar, me invitas a salir y te auto invitas a estar conmigo –mencionó Ash.

–Es que… –Gary no supo que decir, en eso un balón fue a dar en la cabeza de Ash para golpearlo.

Gary observó de quien se trataba y era Trip quien le giñó un ojo al castaño para que comprendiera que se trataba de un plan.

–Disculpa jovencito, no vi a donde iba mi balón, supongo que se me dificulta ver a los idiotas –mencionó Trip con una sonrisa.

Ash estuvo a punto de responderle pero:

–¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Trip?! –preguntó Gary molesto–. ¡Le pudiste haber lastimado en verdad, fíjate bien imbécil!

–¿Qué te pasa Gary?, ¿por qué defiendes a este escuincle? –preguntó Trip sobreactuado–. No me digas que es cierto que te gustó el niño.

Ash sólo escuchaba sorprendido aquella plática.

–¿Y?, ¡pídele disculpas –Gary se acercó a Trip de forma amenazante mientras escondían ambos sus sonrisas y se aguantaban las ganas de reír por estar engañando al chico.

–Bla, bla, bla, olvídalo, no pediré disculpas por algo así, si tú quieres estar con este chico, haya tú, nos vemos perdedores –dijo Trip mientras se alejaba de prisa para poder reír.

Gary se acercó a Ash.

–¿No te hizo daño? –preguntó Gary de la forma más cariñosa que se había imaginado.

Ash seguía observándolo con duda.

–¿Por qué me defendiste? –preguntó Ash.

–Por lo que escuchaste, me gustas y quiero conocerte más –Gary tomó la barbilla del más chico y le dio un beso mientras cerraba los ojos imaginándose lo terrible que sería eso, pero para su sorpresa, no lo fue, pudo sentir los labios suaves y calientes de Ash lo cuales le gustaron.

Se separó del chico quien estaba sonrojado y sin palabras.

–Entonces, dime que me aceptas, permíteme conocerte más –dijo Gary.

Ash se lamió sus labios un poco mientras observaba a Gary.

–Gracias por defenderme –mencionó Ash.

–¿Y? –preguntó Gary desesperado de tanto esperar.

–Y, pues… bueno, si quieres conocerme más, supongo que no será ningún problema –mencionó Ash un poco tímido.

Gary le sonrió de forma seductora al joven, sus planes habían resultado, tenía que agradecerle a Trip aquello, sólo faltaba lo más importante, acostarse con ese chico para ganar la apuesta.


	3. Capítulo 3 Jugando

**Capítulo 3 **

**Jugando **

Gary estuvo todo el día de ayer y antier junto a Ash, pudo conocerlo más y para su sorpresa, Ash no era un chico presumido y tonto como creía, sino que era un jovencito muy inteligente y amigable cuando se le trataba, pensaba que el estar junto a él iba a ser sumamente aburrido pero se equivocó a decir verdad, nunca se aburrió junto al chico; el día de hoy ambos se encontraban en casa del jovencito, en la sala mientras hablaban. En eso Gary sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor para comenzar a fumar cosa que a Ash le molestó y le quitó el cigarro para apagarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó el castaño enfurecido por aquella acción.

–No puedes fumar, ¿qué no sabes que los cigarros provocan cáncer y arruinan tu voz? –preguntó el pelinegro observando a Gary molesto.

–Eso no te da derecho de quitármelo –respondió el más grande.

–Puede ser, pero, no quiero que después te enfermes, así que no debes fumar, si quieres distraer tu boca con esas cosas, usa algo más –mencionó Ash.

Gary se dio cuenta que al parecer el pelinegro era algo protector y que al parecer se preocupaba por él, extraño, era la primera vez que alguien le demostraba eso; en eso el castaño liberó una sonrisa pícara y se colocó sobre el más joven.

–¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Ash nervioso.

–Me dijiste que distraiga mi boca con algo más, bueno ya no fumaré pero a cambio –al terminar de hablar el joven besó a Ash en los labios durante varios segundos.

Gary adoraba tener al chico en su poder, le encantaba besarlo y tocarle su cuerpo de joven, era realmente increíble tenerlo en sus brazos. Ash lo separó para verlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gary.

–Siempre haces esto y ni… siquiera… me has dicho qué somos –mencionó Ash con miedo.

Gary se quedó callado ante eso, no esperaba aquellas palabras, no podía decirle que todo se trataba de un juego, tenía que lograr que chico se entregara a él, pero para hacerlo necesitaba engañarlo.

–Es obvio, ¿no?, somos pareja, eres mío y de nadie más –dijo Gary mientras observaba a Ash sonrojarse aún más.

Después de eso, volvió a besarlo sintiendo como el chico le devolvía el beso provocando que fuera mucho mejor la sensación de tener los labios unidos.

000

Un día nuevo y Ash y Gary decidieron salir al parque de la ciudad para conversar, Gary escuchaba los sueños del joven, deseaba ser cantante, para sorpresa de Gary, el pequeño sabía tocar piano, violín y guitarra, lo había escuchado ese mismo día tocar la guitarra y le gustó bastante, la voz del pelinegro era hermosa, le encantaba y sabía que lograría ser un excelente cantante.

–¿Sólo quieres ser eso?, ¿no te gustaría estudiar otra cosa? –preguntó Gary.

–Bueno me gustaría estudiar diseño gráfico –mencionó Ash después de beber un poco del agua que había comprado–. ¿Y tú?

–La verdad nada, ya terminé la preparatoria y con eso basta, no tengo ganas de meterme a estudiar de nuevo –mencionó Gary.

–¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no quieres tener un buen futuro? –preguntó el de piel bronceada.

–No creo que estudiando implique tener un mejor futuro.

–Yo creo que sí –dijo Ash–. Por cierto, nunca me has hablado de tu vida, siempre preguntas de la mía o te quedas callado nada más.

–No hay mucho de qué hablar, vivo con mi abuelo desde niño debido a que mis padres murieron cuando tenía ocho y… –Gary se quedó callado al ver la cara de Ash de tristeza–. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ash le abrazó con fuerzas.

–Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso –Ash empezó a llorar, Gary por su parte no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo–. Estoy seguro que tus padres estén en donde estén, están muy orgullosos de tenerte como hijo.

Gary se separó del joven, limpió las lágrimas del rostro del chico y le sonrió.

–No te preocupes, ahora deja de llorar, que te ves más lindo cuando sonríes –mencionó Gary sin pensar.

Ash sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en el mayor.

–Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya se está haciendo tarde –mencionó Gary.

Se despidieron y Gary fue a su hogar para sólo tener una cosa en su mente, al pequeño pelinegro, aquel chico que cada día que lo conocía le agradaba más, sin duda, era un chico muy amable y muy lindo, le quería, por unos momentos olvidó aquella apuesta que provocó que lo conociera.


	4. Capítulo 4 Consecuencias

**Bueno amantes del palletshipping aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia donde todo saldrá a la luz, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Euje: Gracias por tus palabras, así es, me gusta escribir más o menos bien pero para que les guste la historia y qué bueno que te gusto la otra historia :D**

**Guest: Aquí tienes la actualización, espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu reviwe **

**Estefany: Habrá varias sorpresas futuras en esta historia, si este Gary no es muy amable pero pronto verá las consecuencias de sus actos **

**Se aceptan reviews :P**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Consecuencias**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Gary empezó ese juego con Trip de enamorar al pelinegro, Gary tenía en mente ese juego ya que cada vez que veía a Trip, éste se lo recordaba, las primeras veces era divertido, las últimas era molesto. El día de hoy Gary fue por su pareja a su casa para regalarle una rosa blanca al chico con vergüenza, era la primera vez que regalaba algo así, Ash la recibió alegre y después le besó, Gary le invitó a su casa ya que su abuelo no iba a estar, Ash accedió y fueron ahí. Al estar en casa de Gary, fueron al cuarto del chico y Ash quiso platicar pero Gary no se lo permitió, empezó a besarle y acariciarle, le encantaba sentir aquel jovencito cerca de él, tocar su piel, sus labios y su sedoso cabello, Gary lo necesitaba cerca de él, lo sabía, Ash era todo para él, a pesar del poco tiempo de estar junto a él, se había enamorado del joven debido a que nunca nadie le había demostrado lo que Ash le había demostrado, él quería tener a Ash, deseaba que fuera suyo, no por la estúpida apuesta, sino porque lo quería. Su mano derecha entró debajo de la playera del joven para tocarle el estómago y su pecho.

–Gary… espera –dijo Ash soltándose del chico.

El castaño dirigió sus labios al cuello del chico provocando que saliera un gemido del joven, un gemido que lo volvió loco.

–Gary, espera, yo –Ash no podía hablar–. Esto es muy rápido.

Gary dejó de tocarle y le miró.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo contenerme, te necesito, quiero que seas mío, quiero ser tu primera vez y que seas mi primera vez –admitió Gary.

El pelinegro por otra parte se sonrojó al escuchar aquello, no sabía que sería la primera vez de Gary, Gary aquel chico que al principio tenía una idea errónea de él pero al conocerlo más se dio cuenta que era una persona muy amable, algo testaruda y presumida, pero aquel hombre le gustaba y le encantaba tenerlo cerca de él, observó al castaño y el castaño le miraba con amor mientras esperaba una respuesta, Ash le abrazó y le besó dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo en lo que iba a suceder, el mayor por otra parte estaba contento de saber eso, quería tener al pelinegro con él.

00000

Después de su entrega, Ash se quedó dormido en los brazos de Gary, ambos estaban siendo cobijados gracias a las cobijas de la cama del mayor, el castaño sólo se dedicaba a mirar al más pequeño descansar y ver los cabellos negros alborotados, ese pequeño niño era todo para él, era suyo, fue suyo, fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, Ash tenía que estar con él para siempre, se prometió cuidarlo y otorgarle una buena vida; en eso su celular vibró para dar a notar que un mensaje le había llegado, lo tomó con cuidado para no despertar al joven y vio de quien se trataba, un mensaje de Trip.

"¿Y bien?, ¿cómo va todo?, ¿ya te tiraste al joven o piensas retirarte?, estoy afuera de tu casa"

Después de leer eso recordó aquella apuesta, si Trip supiera la verdad, probablemente se burlaría pero no le importó, Ash ahora estaba con él, le quería y punto. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar al chico y resolver las cosas de una vez, se vistió en silencio sin dejar de observar a Ash descansar, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, decidió que era momento de decirle a Trip que todo había terminado, esa apuesta ya no le interesaba, él sólo deseaba estar con el pequeño Ash y punto, no le importaba si Trip se burlara de él o si le obligara a pagar la apuesta.

Bajó del cuarto para abrir la puerta principal y ver a Trip quien sonreía.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el joven a Gary.

Por otra parte, Ash se despertó y al verse solo se preguntó en donde estaba Gary, sonrió al recordar lo que había sucedido, su primera vez y con quien amaba, buscó su ropa y se vistió para buscar al castaño y abrazarlo. Salió del cuarto y logró escuchar una pequeña discusión.

–¡No digas tonterías!, ¡eso te lo estás inventando para lograr acostarte con él! –exclamó Trip–. Y al parecer ya lo hiciste, ¿o me equivoco?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora vete, que Ash está dormido –mencionó Gary.

Trip logró ver que a lo lejos Ash estaba escuchando todo, sonrió el rubio.

–Muy bien, entonces supongo que debo felicitarte –Trip sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su cámara y se la entregó a Gary–. Aquí está tu premio, felicidades por lograr enamorar al joven y acostarte con él, ganaste la apuesta.

Al escuchar aquello, Ash se sorprendió por aquello, ¿una apuesta?, ¿de qué rayos estaba hablando ese chico y por qué le dio una cámara a Gary?, Ash se acercó más a los dos jóvenes.

–¿Qué quieres decir con apuesta? –preguntó Ash.

Gary al verlo temió lo peor, les había escuchado.

–Ash, esto no es lo que piensas –dijo Gary temeroso por lo que iba a suceder.

–Pues verás jovencito, cuando te conocimos, Gary y yo hicimos una apuesta contigo, si él se acostaba contigo tendría que darle mi cámara y sino yo ganaría la apuesta, felicidades Gary, has ganado, me inclino ante ti –ríó Trip por eso.

Gary deseaba que Trip se callara de una vez, estaba haciendo las cosas más complicadas, Ash observó al castaño mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

–¿Es cierto eso? –preguntó el pelinegro asustado.

–Ash, yo… –

–¡Claro que lo es!, ¿no ves que Gary ya tiene en sus manos mi cámara? –preguntó Trip mientras se reía por ver al chico llorar.

Ash decidió irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, no quería que le vieran, él era un simple juego, debió saberlo desde un principio.

–¡Ash, espera! –exclamó Gary preocupado.

Observó a Trip con furia y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla.

–Maldito, lo arruinaste todo –dijo el castaño observando con odio a su amigo.

–¿Yo?, tú fuiste el idiota que se enamoró de ese chiquillo –Trip se levantó y se alejó de ahí para dejar a Gary solo.

Gary por otra parte no soportó la idea de perder a Ash, fue a la casa del chico y tardó horas esperando que le abrieran pero nadie le abrió.

Decidió irse a su casa debido a que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, al día siguiente fue de nuevo a la casa del joven para rogarle por una disculpa y explicarle todo. Tocó la puerta y nadie abrió.

–Joven, ¿necesitaba algo? –preguntó uno de los vecinos.

–Sí, estoy buscando a Ash –mencionó Gary.

–Me temó que será imposible, desde hace tres horas se fue con su mamá, al parecer su madre recibió una buena oferta de trabajo, ella aceptó para poder estar más tiempo con su hijo, se fueron a otra ciudad –mencionó el vecino.

Gary por otra parte temió por eso, no podría volver a verlo.

–¿No sabe a dónde fueron? –preguntó Gary.

–No, no me dijeron, Delia estaba muy feliz, pero al parecer su hijo no, y cómo no, ya había hecho su vida aquí –mencionó el vecino.

Gary se alejó dejando al hombre solo para volver a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto, acostarse en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo había perdido por ser un imbécil.


	5. Capítulo 5 Una nueva etapa

**Capítulo 5**

**Una nueva etapa**

Han pasado siete años desde que Gary conoció a Ash y lo perdió, en esos siete años no supo nada del joven, perdió la amistad de Trip aunque eso no le importó. Su abuelo falleció dejándole todo al joven, Gary decidió que era momento de buscar un mejor futuro, a pesar de sus veinticinco años, aún no comenzaba una carrera así que decidió irse a ciudad Lavanda para estudiar arquitectura en una buena universidad. Llegó a su nuevo hogar que había comprado gracias al dinero que le habían dejado sus padres y abuelo, llegó a su casa después de un largo día de trámites del colegio para poder entrar el día de mañana al campus. Se acostó en el sillón de la sala y pensó en todo lo nuevo que tendría que vivir en un futuro tendrá que encontrar un nuevo trabajo, cerró sus ojos y recordó al pelinegro sonriendo.

–Ash, han pasado siete años y no sé nada de ti –mencionó Gary con tristeza, desde que lo perdió no ha vuelto a enamorarse, ni siquiera a intentar hacer amigos–. Creo que ahorita tendrías veintidós o quizás veintitrés, ni siquiera sabía cuando cumplías años, seguramente ya hiciste tu vida, probablemente estudiaste lo que querías, inclusive ya hasta has de estar casado, mucha gente se casa a esa edad.

Gary se entristeció, quería ver de nuevo al pequeño niño que le robó el corazón, esa estúpida apuesta le arruinó pero gracias a eso, le conoció, quería saber en dónde estaba ese chico, pero nunca lo supo, se recostó en el sillón para así dormir.

000

Un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas, se dio cuenta que la carrera de arquitectura sería un gran reto, pero le encantaban los retos, al finalizarse las clases fue a la biblioteca de la escuela para buscar un libro para realizar una tarea, se sentó en una mesa para comenzar a realizar sus deberes.

–Hola, ¿cómo se encuentra señorita Lucy? –preguntó un muchacho a la bibliotecaria.

Gary prefirió seguir realizando su tarea pero la plática los distraía.

–Muy bien, al parecer veo que volverás a sacar tres libros más –mencionó la bibliotecaria con alegría.

–Así es, sabes que me encanta leer y bueno uno es para un trabajo –mencionó el joven.

Gary siguió escribiendo.

–Bueno, por favor dame tus datos.

–¿De nuevo?, vamos, ya van más de tres años que me conoces y siempre te he devuelto los libros –se quejó el muchacho.

–Reglas son reglas.

–Está bien, Ash Ketchum de diseño gráfico, clase número 804 –mencionó el joven.

Ese nombre, ese nombre, Gary escuchó perfectamente, Ash Ketchum, no podía ser, era imposible, ¿acaso se trataba de su Ash?, no podía ser, Gary quería voltear pero no se atrevía.

–Hola Ash, ¿qué haciendo por aquí? –preguntó una muchacha.

Gary volteó de una vez y vio a la famosa chica, era una joven pelirroja menudita y muy hermosa, al joven no lo pudo ver bien debido a que le daba la espalda, pero lo que vio tenía una cabellera negra larga que le sobrepasaba los hombros al joven, estaba vestido de negro en su totalidad y su espalda estaba un poco ancha.

–Ya ves Misty, lo de siempre –dijo el joven.

–¿Listo para el concierto de hoy? –preguntó la chica.

–¡Claro!, he esperado por esto varios días, estoy muy emocionado –rió el chico.

En eso, los jóvenes se despidieron de la bibliotecaria para salir, pasaron unos segundos y Gary no aguantó más, tenía que saber si ese chico era su Ash y no alguien más, salió de prisa tomando sus cosas ignorando los gritos de la bibliotecaria, buscó por todas partes a los jóvenes hasta que después de un tiempo encontró a la pelirroja y se le acercó.

–Disculpa, ¿tú eres Misty? –preguntó Gary.

La chica le observó con duda, no lo conocía.

–Sí, ¿quién eres tú?

–Me llamó Gary, Gary Oak, un placer, lamento molestarte es sólo que me preguntaba si conoces a Ash… –

–Oh ya veo, debí suponerlo, sí, lo conozco, ¿qué es de ti? –preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

–Es un amigo de mi infancia, lo conocí hace años –mencionó Gary–. ¿No sabes en dónde está ahorita?

–Pues a decir verdad se tuvo que ir, lo estaban buscando –la chica pudo ver tristeza en el joven–. Pero no te desanimes lo puedes ver esta noche en el concierto.

En eso, el celular de la joven comenzó a sonar, la chica respondió, al parecer se trataba de su hermana mayor que le pidió algo difícil a la chica.

–¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Gary por educación.

–Que mi hermana quiere que le ayude en el negocio esta noche, agh, yo quería ir al concierto, Ash me va a matar –dijo con tristeza la chica mientras sacaba de su bolsa un papelito para entregárselo al castaño–. No podré ir al concierto, ¿ya tienes boleto?

Gary negó.

–En ese caso, te regalo mi boleto, si eres amigo de Ash supongo que no habrá ningún problema en que lo acompañes en su día, espero me perdone y diviértete.

La chica se alejó, Gary observó el boleto de color negro, tenía unas letras que decían Infernape, al parecer el nombre de una banda de rock que iba a tocar en un bar de ese estilo a las diez de la noche, Gary sonrió, Ash iba a estar ahí y así podría saber si era su Ash o no.


	6. Capítulo 6 Concierto

**Nuevo capítulo donde Gary sabrá si el chico que vio de espaldas es su Ash o no XD disfruten y se aceptan reviews :P**

**Capitulo 6**

**Concierto**

Gary fue al lugar para el concierto, en la entrada se dio cuenta que habían ya varias personas ansiosas por entrar, se formó para después de media hora poder entregar su boleto al de seguridad.

–Vaya, tu boleto es VIP, en ese caso, pasa para la derecha y elige el lugar que desees –mencionó el de seguridad.

Gary se sorprendió, al parecer recibiría mejor atención, fue al lugar indicado y se vio que estaba en una zona más cercana del escenario que tenía mesas y sillas, se sentó en una pequeña mesa y pidió una cerveza, al recibir la cerveza buscaba al joven Ash, probablemente había cambiado físicamente pero algo le decía que lo reconocería al instante, vio a lo lejos a un muchacho de cabello negro pero no era Ash, se preguntaba en dónde estaba; en lo que comenzaba y al cabo de otra media hora el lugar se llenó y los gritos y pláticas no se hicieron esperar. Después de escuchar las tres llamadas típicas de un evento, las luces del escenario aparecieron y un humo blanco llenó el escenario, todos los presentes gritaron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

–¡Con ustedes, Infernape! –exclamó una voz.

Los sonidos de una batería y de una guitarra se hicieron presentes, no se podían ver bien a las personas, después se escuchó un bajo y la música siguió, luego los instrumentos bajaron de volumen y Gary pudo ver que los músicos eran tres hombres, uno de cabello color lila, otro de color negro y un rubio de cabello largo. De la nada, apareció un cuarto muchacho para acercarse al micrófono y comenzar a saludar a todos los presentes con la típica seña de rock.

–¡Ash, Ash, Ash! –exclamaron varios.

Gary se sorprendió por escuchar eso, se acercó un poco y vio al joven mejor, el chico llevaba una chaqueta negra con diseños de moda gótica al igual que un pantalón oscuro y botas de combate, el joven tenía su cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo pequeña, sus ojos eran de color rojo y su rostro estaba algo pálido como si se hubiera maquillado. El castaño al ver esos ojos comprendió que era Ash, su Ash, el pequeño niño del que se enamoró y jugó con él. Ash comenzó a cantar provocando en los presentes una emoción, tenía una voz poderosa y a la vez encantadora provocando los gritos de las mujeres y hombres emocionarse. Gary pudo escuchar la voz del chico, era una voz hermosa, algo gutural pero hermosa, al parecer la pubertad hizo de las suyas en Ash, ya no era el pequeño niño inocente, ahora era un hombre que se veía muy seguro de sí mismo por cómo se comportaba en el concierto. La canción terminó y los aplausos comenzaron.

–Gracias por venir, somos Infernape y estamos felices de tenerlos aquí –dijo Ash sonriéndole a todo público.

–¡Darkrai! –exclamaron una personas y Ash le sonrió a sus compañeros de banda.

–Sus deseos son órdenes, Darkrai –mencionó el cantante con emoción.

Una nueva rola llegó y el público gritó de emoción. Así duró durante tres horas más, Gary en esas tres horas no despegó la vista de Ash, inclusive notó cuando el joven comenzó a sudar por el cansancio y cómo se acercaba a algunos oyentes para saludarles desde arriba.

–Disculpe.

Gary vio a un joven de piel blanca y cabello rubio a su lado.

–Sí, ¿qué desea? –preguntó el castaño.

–¿Cuál es el número de su boleto?

Gary sacó el boleto para verlo con dificultad debido a la oscuridad y poca luz.

–Es el número veintisiete –mencionó Gary con duda.

–Vaya, así que era cierto que Misty tuvo que regalar su boleto –dijo el hombre–. En ese caso felicidades, tú podrás estar al final con los chicos de la banda en el camerino.

Gary se sorprendió por esa respuesta, tenía que agradecerle a Misty por ese enorme favor, podría ver a Ash más cerca y sin duda hablar con él, se moría por eso, deseaba tanto verlo y que lo recordara.

–¿Podría acompañarme?, ya están en la última canción y necesito sacarlo antes de que todos los presentes salgan –mencionó el desconocido–. Por cierto, me dicen Pikachu, un placer.

Gary le devolvió el saludo y se fue con él para tomar a un camino mientras escuchaba como había terminado todo y los músicos se despidieron. Gary llegó a un camerino pequeño pero cómodo que estaba repleto de estuches de música, cables, bocinas y cervezas al igual que varias cajetillas de cigarrillos. Al ver una cajetilla recordó cuando Ash le prohibió fumar y que desde ahí dejó ese vicio. Gary fue encerrado por Pikachu y decidió sentarse en un pequeño sillón, la puerta fue abierta y aparecieron los tres músicos menos Ash.

–Vaya, así que tú fuiste a quien Misty le regaló su boleto –dijo el rubio mientras saludaba a Gary–. Ash se enfureció cuando Misty le llamó para decirle la situación, mi nombre es Barry, aunque seguramente ya me conocías ya que soy el guitarrista de Infernape.

–Un placer, me llamó Gary Oak –mencionó Gary tomándole la mano.

–Vaya, cuanta educación –mencionó el de cabello negro–. Me llamo Tracey, un placer.

–Yo me llamo Paul, espero que hayas disfrutado el concierto –mencionó el de cabello lila.

–Sí, estuvo increíble, felicidades, me preguntaba, ¿en dónde está Ash? –preguntó Gary.

Los tres músicos se miraron de forma cómplice.

–Estaba platicando con un fan, al parecer se llevaban muy bien, viene en unos momentos –explicó Barry.

Siguieron platicando con Gary acerca de cómo Ash fundó la banda hace cinco años y cómo al público le gustó. En eso la puerta nuevamente fue abierta mientras se revelaba a un joven de piel morena y cabello oscuro que llevaba una botella de cerveza en su mano. A su lado apareció Ash con otra botella de cerveza a medio tomar y riéndose de algo.

–Vaya, ya estaban aquí –dijo Ash aguantándose la risa y bebiendo su cerveza.

–Sí, Ash, tenemos aquí al invitado que le dio Misty su boleto –dijo Tracey mientras tomaba a Gary del brazo para que lo viera.

–Vaya, así que Misty te regaló su boleto, esa mujer tendrá que contentarme por dejarme plantado –mencionó Ash.

–Yo te contentaré por ella –dijo el fanático mientras le tocaba a Ash los labios cosa que Gary se sorprendió.

–Gracias –mencionó Ash–. Y bien, ¿te gustó el concierto?

–Sí, estuvo increíble, tienes una hermosa voz –mencionó el castaño.

–Qué amable, supongo que quieres un autógrafo –Ash tomó una hoja de papel blanca y una pluma–. ¿A nombre de quién?

–Gary, Gary Oak –mencionó el joven deseando que Ash supiera quién era.

Ash se quedó quieto durante cinco segundos observando el papel, después escribió una pequeña nota y se la entregó al castaño.

–Un placer Gary –le dijo–. Bueno chicos, me retiro, ¿nos vamos?

Ash y el fan salieron, Gary observó con tristeza la firma que decía con _cariño para Gary Oak de Ash _los de la banda se rieron y Gary no supo que pensar.

–¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Gary.

–Nada, es sólo que con este chico ya serán seis con los que Ash se liga en menos de un mes –mencionó Barry–. Es muy suertudo para los hombres.

Gary escuchó todo atento y algo asustado, al parecer Ash tenía facilidad en conquistar gente.

–Ese Ash es un loquillo –rió Tracey–. Seguramente se acostará con él llegando a su casa.

Gary observó a Tracey asustado por ese comentario.

–Pero, ¿qué no lo acaba de conocer? –preguntó Gary preocupado.

–Eso no es límite para Ash, recuerdo que Ash una vez se acostó con un hombre un día y ese mismo día con otro más sin siquiera saber sus nombres –relató Tracey–. Según Ash, los hombres son sólo para satisfacer y punto.

Gary no sabía que pensar de eso, ese no podía ser su Ash que conoció cuando era un jovencito.

–Sí, a Ash le encanta divertirse de esa forma, es respetable es su vida –mencionó Paul–. Eso sí nunca intentes decirle a Ash que lo quieres si se han acostado, porque jamás te lo perdonará.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó el castaño ocultando su dolor por cada información recibida.

–Una vez Ash mientras estaba con un hombre, éste le dijo que lo amaba, Ash se enfureció por eso y lo obligó a nunca verlo nunca más –relató Paul–. Ash detesta el romance, lo repudia con ganas.

Gary se entristeció más al saber eso, si le decía a Ash que aún le quería, podría odiarlo.

–Eso se debe a que Ash sufrió en el pasado, no sabemos bien que pasó, nunca no lo ha querido decir, pero seguramente fue algo muy doloroso –contó Tracey.

En ese momento Gary sintió una opresión en su pecho, lo sabía, él fue el culpable de eso.


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Me recuerdas?

**Hola amantes del palletshipping, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de una apuesta un amor, gracias a todos por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Brennan20: Así es, Gary pagará por las consecuencias de sus actos :3**

**Guest: sí fue un cretino con Ash y haber que tal le va para recuperar al pelinegro :P**

**Estefany: Gracias por tus palabras. Pues muy pronto sabrás como actua Ash cuando tenga a Gary cerca**

**Whitney: Gracias por tus palabras, me agrada saber que te gustaron mis 2 pallentshipping :3 y sí pienso hacer un comashipping, de hecho ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo que tratará sobre un palletshipping vs comashipping, pienso subirlo cuando termine esta historia y también la de reencuentro :P**

**Euje: Gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes, muy pronto sabrán como actuará Ash con Gary. **

**Comencemos**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Me recuerdas?**

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Gary terminó sus clases y salió al patio para almorzar un poco.

–Hola, ¿te divertiste? –escuchó a su lado y vio que se trataba de Misty.

–Sí, muchas gracias –sonrió Gary–. Lo malo es que no pude hablar con Ash.

–Sí me lo imaginé, la verdad al principio creí que eras uno de sus fans con los que se acostaba –contó Misty mientras se sentaba a su lado–. Seguramente viste a Ash con un nuevo chico, así es este niño, ¿qué le podemos hacer?

–¿En serio no te preocupa esa actitud de él? –preguntó Gary algo dolido por la realidad del pelinegro.

–Quiero mucho a Ash, es mi mejor amigo y yo soy su mejor amiga –contó Misty–. Deberías ver cuando lo conocí, era muy reservado, no quería hablar con nadie, quise conocerlo mejor y poco a poco se creó la confianza, quizás lo que esté haciendo no sea algo bueno pero, no soy nadie para juzgarlo.

–¿Hace cuanto que le conoces? –preguntó el castaño.

–Desde que llegó aquí –mencionó Misty–. Te diré algo, sé que Ash comenzó esta vida desde hace unos tres años, muchos le preguntan por qué lo hace él siempre responde porque es divertido y puede hacerlo, simplemente así responde.

Gary comprendió que tuvo una parte de culpa que el pelinegro fuera así, se agachó un poco por eso, se sentía culpable.

–¡Ash, estoy aquí! –exclamó Misty levantando su brazo derecho con emoción.

Gary miró a lo lejos y vio a Ash acercarse, tenía una cara de cansancio, probablemente se había desvelado.

–Hola, ¿dejaron tarea Misty? –preguntó Ash.

–Sí, luego te la envío a tu correo, sólo a ti se te ocurre dormirte en clases –rió la pelirroja.

Ash se sentó cerca de ellos, sacó una cajetilla de su chamarra azul que llevaba y encendió un cigarrillo, cosa que a Gary le sorprendió más que el que no le estuviera haciendo caso.

–Sabes que cuando hay concierto no puedo prestar atención –respondió el joven aspirando el cigarrillo.

–Y cuando te acuestas con una persona, me contó Tracey que te habías ligado a alguien nuevo –mencionó la chica.

–También, ja, ja, se llamaba… ni siquiera me acuerdo, pero era bueno en el sexo –relató Ash con una sonrisa pícara.

–Demasiada información –mencionó la chica–. Me retiro, los dejo chicos, por cierto Ash, muy grosero de tu parte dejar a Gary solo, ya me dijo que es amigo de tu infancia, bueno nos vemos.

Se fue la chica dejando a ambos solos, Gary estaba algo nervioso por estar con el pelinegro, quería decirle muchas cosas pero no sabía que decir. Ash por el contrario sólo se limitaba a aspirar el cigarrillo.

–Y dime Ash, ¿cómo has estado? –preguntó el castaño nervioso.

–Muy bien la verdad, gracias, espero te haya gustado el concierto –respondió el joven.

–Estuvo divertido –mencionó Gary nervioso–. Dime Ash… ¿me recuerdas?

Ash terminó de fumar, tiró el cigarrillo y lo pisó para así ver a Gary, el castaño le observó y pudo ver aquellos ojos rojos que le gustaban.

–Claro que te recuerdo, es difícil olvidar tu primera vez, ¿no crees? –respondió Ash.

Gary por otra parte no sabía si alegrarse o sentirse triste por como Ash lo recordaba.

–Escucha, yo, sólo quería decirte que lo lamento, en serio, mis intenciones al final no eran así, la verdad yo me… –no pudo terminar la frase por temor.

–Tranquilo, eso lo olvidé hace años, a decir verdad creo que debería agradecerte –sonrió Ash.

El castaño no supo que decir.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó al fin.

–Ya sabes, sino hubiera sucedido eso, no sabría lo bueno que es divertirse con los hombres, ya sabes, acostarse con ellos como sin nada –comentó el pelinegro–. La verdad mi vida es fantástica así, más relajada, gracias por esa enseñanza.

Ash le sonrió, el mayor por el contrario no supo que decir ante esas palabras, así que Ash realmente se acostaba con desconocidos solo porque sí.

–Ash, escucha, creo que… –

–Me tengo que ir, me están esperando –se levantó Ash.

Gary vio a lo lejos una motocicleta con un hombre de cabello rojo y algo fornido mirándolos.

–¿Qué es de ti ese chico? –preguntó Gary.

–Nada, lo acabo de conocer hace rato, me invitó a salir –mencionó Ash–. Seguramente se incluirá en mi lista de aventuras.

Rió el jovencito mientras se alejaba de Gary para dejarlo solo mientras veía como se subía a la moto con el otro para así desaparecer.

Gary por el contrario detestó conocer la realidad de las cosas, Ash no tomaba las relaciones como algo serio, solo quería entretenerse y era todo por su culpa, tenía que compensar a Ash por su error y ayudarlo a quitarse esa actitud.


	8. Capítulo 8 El novio

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, les respondo:**

**Estefany: No, Ash no es emo porque no se corta XD jajaja ok, no eso fue broma xp**

**Nicole: Gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te está gustando y sí a Gary se le hará complicado que Ash lo miré de nuevo**

**Guest: Exacto Ash se convirtió en un… sin comentarios XD ajajjaja**

**Basta de plática, comencemos y se aceptan reviews: **

**Capítulo 8 **

**El novio**

Gary esperó todo el tiempo afuera de la escuela cuando salió deseando encontrar al pelinegro para poder hablar con él, pero nada sucedía, pasaban varios estudiantes pero ninguno que le interesaba, los minutos pasaban y Ash simplemente no aparecía, eso se estaba volviendo aburrido. En ese pudo ver a un hombre de cabello azul brillante y piel blanca, se le acercó al castaño, este chico llevaba consigo una rosa roja.

–Disculpa, ¿no sabes si un chico de cabello negro largo y piel bronceada ha pasado por aquí? –preguntó el chico.

Gary sospecho que se trataba de Ash.

–No, de hecho lo estoy esperando –dijo de forma seria.

–¿Eres su primo o algo así? –preguntó el muchacho.

–No, soy su amigo –dijo Gary molesto.

–Vaya, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse, permíteme presentarme soy James y soy novio de Ash –informó el chico.

El castaño le miró sorprendido, ¿su novio?, creyó que Ash sólo se dedicaba a jugar con los hombres, no creyó que tendría algo serio con alguien.

En eso salió Ash de la escuela, James al verlo le sonrió e inmediatamente le tomó de la mano.

–Mi querido Ash, te extrañé, ¿no me extrañaste? –le preguntó.

Ash por el contrario mostró una mirada de desesperación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Estoy aquí por ti y te traje un regalo –le entregó la rosa.

El pelinegro al verla, ni siquiera le agradeció, la tiró al suelo y la piso hasta despedazarla.

–Te dije millones de veces que odio las rosas y también te mencioné que lo nuestro había terminado –comentó Ash sin importar quien les miraba.

–Vamos, por favor, dame una oportunidad, yo te amo –dijo James.

Ash se soltó del hombre para mirarlo con furia.

–Yo no y deja de decir esa estupidez, sabes muy bien que lo nuestro sólo era por diversión y más te vale dejar de molestarme –al decir eso, el pelinegro se alejó dejando al chico con el corazón roto.

Gary observó todo con pena, ese chico estaba enamorado de Ash y éste le rechazó, sí que el pelinegro era muy cruel y se sentía culpable por eso.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Gary al otro joven.

–No –dijo el otro.

–¿Te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo?, yo invito –mencionó Gary.

Realmente no quería conocer al joven ni tenerle lástima, sólo quería obtener más información de Ash.

–De acuerdo –dijo el otro sonriéndole a Gary.

Fueron a un pequeño bar, James pidió una cerveza y Gary simplemente tomó una limonada.

–¿No tomas? –preguntó James.

–No mucho, a decir verdad lo dejé desde que tuve un problema –mencionó Gary recordando a Ash.

–En ese caso, me sorprende que seas amigo de Ash, él es muy ebrio, toma casi todos los días, le encanta el alcohol –mencionó James.

–Me lo imagino, a decir verdad Ash es un amigo de la infancia, dejé de tener contacto con él durante siete años pero vine a esta ciudad y me dio gusto verlo y quisiera volver a retomar nuestra amistad –mencionó Gary.

–Vaya, así que conoces a Ash desde niño –sonrió James–. Yo conocí a Ash en un concierto de una banda de metal, le empecé a hablar debido a que me llamó la atención, eso fue hace un año y medio.

Las bebidas llegaron, ambos tomaron la suya y James continuó con la plática.

–No sé si sepas que ahora Ash tiene una vida muy… prendida, pero es una muy buena persona, tiene sueños y los está haciendo realidad, ya pronto terminará su carrera de diseño, es muy amable con quienes quiere, lástima que yo no esté incluido ahí –comentó el peli azul–. Ese mismo día que le conocí tuvimos relaciones, me encantó estar con él, fue la primera vez que sentía algo así, le dije a Ash que quería repetirlo de nuevo y él accedió y me dijo que podíamos ser compañeros sexuales, accedí pensando que sería divertido, pero mientras más avanzaba esa relación, más me enamoraba de Ash, no quería decirle mis sentimientos, porque él me dijo que no quería vivir esos problemas de amor, dice que es una tontería y una mentira, inclusive cuando estaba conmigo recibía llamadas de hombres con los que también andaba, al principio me daba igual, pero después me llegó a molestar, por eso le dije mis sentimientos, le dije que lo amaba y que quería ser algo más para él, inclusive le ofrecí una buena vida pero él se molestó y dejó de verme, por eso hoy intenté recuperarlo, pero es imposible.

Gary guardó silencio por toda esa información, y por más que conocía a Ash, sabía que él era el culpable de la actitud del pelinegro.

–Dime James, ¿crees que algún día Ash llegue a enamorarse de alguien? –preguntó Gary con miedo.

–Lo dudo –mencionó el peliazul–. Ash detesta eso, demasiado diría yo, pero bueno, puede haber una esperanza.


	9. Capítulo 9 La casa del pelinegro

**Nuevo capítulo del palletshipping, gracias por seguir leyendo, se aceptan reviews :p**

**Capítulo 9**

**La casa del pelinegro**

El castaño decidió salir a distraerse a dar una vuelta al centro de la ciudad para ver algunas tiendas y quizás comprar algo que le guste, entró en una tienda de discos musicales ya que vio un poster de Infernape donde Ash estaba en medio, en aquella tienda vendían el nuevo disco de la banda, Gary decidió comprarlo sin dudarlo, la verdad le gustaba el estilo de la banda y más el como el chico se veía en el escenario. Salió de la tienda y decidió volver a su casa hasta que alguien le tocó su espalda.

–Hola Gary, ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Tracey al chico.

–Hola, nunca creí que te acordarías de mí –mencionó Gary algo sorprendido y vio que Tracey tenía una pequeña mochila negra.

–Claro que me acordaría, estuvo divertida la plática que tuvimos y Misty me mencionó que eres amigo de Ash desde que eran niños –contó el chico.

El castaño no supo que decir ante eso, ni siquiera se sentía bien que le considerarán amigo del pelinegro sabiendo que le había lastimado y por su culpa Ash actuaba así. En eso el celular de Tracey sonó para dar entender que un mensaje le llegó.

–Demonios –mencionó Tracey–. No podré entregar esto, oye Gary, sé que es muy repentino pedirte un favor, pero ¿podrías entregarle esto a Ash?

Levantó la pequeña mochila negra. Gary no supo que decir.

–Verás, Paul quiere que le acompañe a la disquera para resolver unos problemas, sólo que Ash me pidió que le entregara esto a más tardar hoy, pero no podré, ¿puedes ir a su casa a llevárselo? –Tracey sacó una llave–. Esta llave es de la casa de Ash.

–No creo que sea buena idea, ni siquiera sé donde vive –mencionó el castaño.

–No vive lejos, a dos cuadras de aquí, en la calle misdreavus número 12, es una casa color azul, probablemente Ash ahorita estará dormido –mencionó Tracey–. Es sólo de entregarle esto y ya, por favor.

Gary accedió después de pensarle, le dieron la mochila y las llaves y Tracey se lo agradeció enormemente.

Gary fue a la dirección y vio la casa, entró abriendo una pequeña reja que no tenía llave y al ponerse frente a la puerta tuvo un poco de vergüenza y miedo, ¿qué pensaría Ash si lo viera llegar a su casa? Tocó pero nadie abrió, decidió usar la llave y buscar a Ash, probablemente si estaba dormido. Al entrar vio que la casa del pelinegro estaba hecho un desastre, ropa tirada por todos lados, botellas de cerveza vacías y varias colillas de cigarros en la mesa, subió las escaleras para buscar a Ash y en eso escuchó un golpe como si algo se hubiera caído, probablemente Ash estaba en problemas, fue más rápido pero sin hacer ruido. Al subir al nuevo piso, vio una puerta casi abierta y pudo escuchar un quejido proveniente de la boca del pelinegro, algo le estaba pasando, estaba en problemas, tenía que ayudarlo. Se asomó a la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó congelado y dolido, sintió su corazón convertirse en pedazos, El bronceado estaba en su cama con otro hombre encima de él, por lo que pudo ver estaban desnudos y estaban teniendo relaciones, Ash abrazaba la espalda del hombre con fuerza mientras gemía de placer al igual que el desconocido. Ash alcanzó a verlo provocando en Gary vergüenza, le habían cachado.

Gary no soportó ver más eso, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se bajó de prisa sin hacer ruido, salió de la casa para quedarse en el patio de ésta y sentarse en el suelo mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos, intentaba quitarse esa imagen de su mente a como diera lugar, no soportó ver aquello por nada del mundo, sabía que él y Ash no eran nada, pero aún así le dolía, fue como si le hubieran encajado un cuchillo en su corazón al ver aquello; no debió acceder al favor de Tracey, de haber sabido lo que le esperaba se hubiera negado. Duró así media hora hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse, no se levantó, la puerta fue abierta y salió el desconocido y Ash.

–Fue divertido, espero volvamos a hacerlo –dijo el desconocido.

–Claro –respondió Ash mientras miraba a Gary en el suelo.

El desconocido se fue no sin antes darle un beso al chico en la mano cosa que el pelinegro detestó y después de que se alejara el desconocido se limpió su mano.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ash viendo a Gary.

–Te vine a entregar algo que me pidió Tracey –respondió el castaño con tristeza.

–Si lo vi, gracias, pero no era necesario que subieras –dijo Ash–. Y más importante, ¿qué haces en el suelo? Das lástima.

–Escuché un ruido y un gemido tuyo y pensé que estabas en problemas –mencionó Gary con dolor.

Ash se rió.

–Ya viste que no –dijo el chico–. Pasa, la verdad me da vergüenza que te vean aquí afuera como un pobre diablo.

Gary se levantó del suelo y entró a la casa sin ganas, esperaba que Ash sintiera vergüenza pero al parecer no era así.

–¿Quién era él? –preguntó Gary mientras Ash cerraba la puerta.

–Se llamaba Platane, le conocí ayer en un bar –respondió Ash.

–¿Y te acostaste inmediatamente con él? –preguntó el castaño dolido.

–Ya viste que sí, no necesitas preguntarlo –rió el jovencito.

–¿Qué no sabes que puede ser peligroso?, ni siquiera le conoces –mencionó Gary.

–Calma, me protejo, no soy idiota y además fue divertido –rió Ash nuevamente.

–Eso aún así no es razón, te puede pasar algo malo si sigues así –dijo Gary mientras se acercó a Ash lo suficiente para estar cerca de él.

Ash liberó una sonrisa pícara.

–¿Acaso estabas celoso? –esa pregunta dejó mudo a Gary–. ¿Quisieras haber sido tú el que estaba conmigo en la cama?

Gary se quedó mudo ante eso, la verdad le encantaría pero no de esa forma. Ash se le acercó más a Gary y lo llevó a la sala para sentarlo en un sillón, después de eso le empezó a acariciar su pecho y piernas mientras le lamía el cuello. Gary soltó un gemido de placer, jamás pensó que Ash planeaba hacerle eso.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó el pelinegro.

Gary dijo que sí con dificultad, Ash en eso se quitó la playera que tenía puesta para descubrir su torso, a Gary le gustó lo que veía y descubrió que el chico tenía un tatuaje en su brazo derecho con la forma de un Haunter. Luego Ash desabrochó el cinturón de Gary y el castaño comprendió las intenciones del chico.

–Ash, no –dijo Gary separándolo de él.

–¿Por qué no?, yo sé que quieres esto –mencionó Ash con lujuria.

–Sí, pero no así –mencionó el joven–. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero como algo más, no quiero ser uno más de tu lista, quiero ser tu todo.

Ash se enojó por eso, se separó de Gary.

–Lárgate –le dijo.

Gary le observó con duda.

–¡Qué te largues! –exclamó Ash mientras tomaba a Gary del brazo para levantarlo del sillón–. ¡No vuelvas a decir esa estupidez!

Ash lo sacó de su casa sin esperarse a las explicaciones de Gary, el castaño por otra parte se fue con tristeza, Ash no lo quería más, solo pensaba estar con él pero como uno más de su lista, él le reveló sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo y lo corrió, necesitaba ayudar a Ash a pesar de que él no quisiera, no podía permitir que Ash siguiera con esa vida, mucho menos que estuviera con desconocidos en vez de él.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola amantes del palletshipping, les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, les informo que hoy subí la historia que tenía planeada de comashipping VS palletshipping llamada Nueva vida, espero le den una oportunidad y la lean y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, aquí respondo.**

**Euje: Muchas gracais por tus palabras y seguir leyendo, ya está la historia comashipping :3**

**Guest: Sí, Ash es un loquillo ahora XD **

**Brennan20: jajaja se lo merece ¿no crees? XD**

**Comencemos y se aceptan reviews. **

**Capítulo 10**

**Expulsión**

Pasaron dos meses desde que Gary no veía a Ash, ni siquiera en la escuela, a la única que veía era a Misty con quien a veces platicaba un poco.

–Hace un mes Ash ya no va a los ensayos de la banda –le dijo la pelirroja–. Tracey me comentó que están enojados con él ya que no se ha presentado.

Gary no sabía que decir ante eso, después de un tiempo vio un nuevo poster en la escuela que decía que Infernape se presentaría el día de hoy en un bar nuevo, Gary quiso asistir, fue lo más pronto posible al lugar para ver a Ash, se sentó en los lugares más cercanos, pasaron unas horas y el publico aumentó, después de una larga espera aparecieron Paul, Tracey y Barry para tocar, Paul se acercó al micrófono.

–Les presentamos a nuestra nueva vocalista ¡May!, un fuerte aplauso por favor –dijo al final el peli lila.

Una chica de cabello castaño y largo que utilizaba un vestido blanco con un cinturón grueso que le tapaba su cintura hizo su aparición para comenzar a cantar, varios de los presentes se sorprendieron por aquella noticia, incluido Gary, algunos exigían ver a Ash, mientras unos comentaban que los rumores fueron ciertos, Gary no supo qué hacer, escuchó atento el concierto pero sin nada de emoción a como sucedió anteriormente. El concierto terminó, a algunos les gustó, a otros no.

Gary fue de prisa al cuarto donde estaban los de la banda, abrió la puerta sin permiso y ahí estaban los tres chicos celebrando con vino la entrada de May.

–¡Gary!, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Tracey.

–¿Qué sucedió con Ash? –preguntó el castaño.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, en eso Gary sintió que lo empujaron un poco y se dio cuenta que era Ash que estaba caminando de forma graciosa debido a que estaba ahogándose de borracho.

–Así que era cierto… me cambiaron –dijo Ash–. Aún sabiendo que yo fundé la banda.

–Ash, no te lo tomes así –mencionó Barry–. Recuerda que te estuvimos llamando durante varios días, nos dejabas plantados en los ensayos, era obvio que esto iba a suceder.

–¡Eso no es motivo! –exclamó Ash–. Espero se la pasen muy bien con Infernape.

Ash intentó salir pero se cayó, Gary le intentó ayudar a levantarse pero Ash no se lo permitió. Se levantó como pudo y salió.

–Gary, por favor, cuídalo –dijo Tracey con tristeza.

–No necesitas decírmelo, hasta luego –dijo el castaño al salir.

Fue tras de Ash hasta encontrarlo afuera del bar, ya era muy tarde, ya no había tanta gente en la calle.

–Ash, espera –dijo Gary tomándole del hombro al chico.

–¡Déjame, iré a casa! –exigió Ash con aliento alcohólico.

–¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso si ni siquiera puedes caminar bien? –preguntó el mayor.

Ash se volteó a mirarlo para decirle algo pero nuevamente cayó y al parecer se quedó dormido.

Gary suspiró, con dificultad cargó al chico entre sus brazos y lo llevó en donde había dejado su carro que había comprado hace un mes, lo posicionó en el asiento del copiloto, le puso el cinturón y fue a su lugar para manejar, afortunadamente para él, aún tenía la llave de la casa de Ash que Tracey le había prestado. El trayecto fue silencioso. Al llegar a la casa del chico Ash despertó.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó el joven.

–En tu casa –mencionó Gary.

Ash se bajó del vehículo al igual que Gary, Ash abrió la entrada de su casa y entró al lugar.

Gary le acompañó, Ash le observó.

–¿Qué… haces a-aquí? –le preguntó con ojos adormilados.

–¿Así me agradeces que te haya traído? –preguntó el castaño.

–No te pedí que me trajeras, yo pude venir solo ¿o es que acaso quieres que me ponga a llorar por lo que me hicieron los chicos? –preguntó Ash provocando que el castaño inhalara su aliento.

–Ellos cometieron un error al correrte, descuida se arrepentirán –le animó.

Ash le ignoró, fue de prisa a una puerta para abrirla y descubrir un baño, levantó la tapa del retrete y empezó a devolver todo lo que había bebido. Gary buscó en la cocina un vaso de agua para dárselo al chico y que éste lo bebiera después de devolver todo lo que había en su estómago.

–Veo que nunca habías tomado tanto –dijo el castaño.

Ash no respondió, escupió el agua que había tomado y tiró el vaso para romperlo cosa que a Gary no le pareció.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó el pelinegro igual de ebrio.

–No, pero yo… –

–Entonces ya deberías irte –mencionó Ash mientras sacaba de su pantalón su celular que estaba sonando–. Hola Platane, tanto tiempo… sí, estoy ahorita en mi casa, claro que puedes venir, me encantaría estar contigo, me gustaría entretenerme un rato.

Gary escuchó toda la plática algo molesto.

–¿Nuevamente vas a acostarte con él? –preguntó Gary.

–Obvio, lo que necesito ahorita es divertirme para olvidar todo esto –mencionó el chico intentando levantarse.

–Aún estás ebrio, no sabes lo que haces –explicó Gary.

–¡Claro que lo sé! –exclamó el menor–. Y más te vale que te vayas, no quisiera que Platane te viera.

Gary se molestó por ese comentario, salió de la casa del pelinegro para subir a su auto e irse, quizás quería a Ash pero no merecía ese trato, al menos eso pensaba él, después recordó como lo utilizó cuando eran niños y el arrepentimiento le llegó, recargó su cabeza en el volante y comenzó a soltar varias lágrimas por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.


	11. Capítulo 11 Cuidados

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste **** gracias por sus reviews, respondo:**

**Nicole: ja, ja, ja, quizás algo pase XD **

**Amy-light95: me alegra saber que te está gustando, a mí me gustan todos los shippings, mis favoritos son los de amour, pallet y pearl :P **

**Estefany: jajaja lo sé, pobre de James XD **

**Guest: Ya viste que no, si tiene sus sentimientos este James :P**

**Mari: Gracias por la recomendación, lo buscaré y muchas gracias por tus palabras :D**

**Brennan20: Sí, pobre Gary sufre, pero lo merece y sí que vergüenza haber encontrado a su querido Ash de esa forma XD **

**Comencemos con el capítulo **

**Capítulo 11**

**Cuidados**

Al día siguiente Gary quiso ir a la casa de Ash pero le daba un poco de vergüenza, conocía que seguramente el chico tenía la famosa cruda después de tanto beber, decidió distraerse saliendo a un parque de la ciudad, estacionó su vehículo cerca de ahí y encontró a Misty que estaba con otra chica de piel morena y cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

–Hola Gary, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Misty.

–Bien muchas gracias, ¿tú?

–Muy bien, mira te presento a Iris una muy buena amiga, la conocí por Ash –sonrió Misty mientras la otra chica saludaba al castaño.

–¿Ya sabes lo que le sucedió a ash de la banda? –preguntó Iris al castaño y éste movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

–Hoy hablé con Tracey y le reclamé que lo que le hicieron a Ash no fue justo, era la banda e idea original de él y no pudieron hacer eso –mencionó Misty–. Tracey me dijo que ellos lo sabían pero, Ash ya no iba a los ensayos y cuando iba no hacía nada, sabían que algo le pasaba pero no lo decía nunca, me dijo que era como si algo malo le hubiera sucedido, se hartaron de su actitud y por eso hicieron lo que hicieron, me dijo que si Ash cambiaba de vida de una vez lo volverían a aceptar.

–Aún así, no es razón para que lo corrieran, esa banda es de Ash, ellos debieron haber hecho otra, aparte las canciones que tocan, son las que creó Ash –mencionó Iris–. Yo también he notado triste a Ash, le pregunté que tenía y me dijo que nada malo.

–Sí que ha estado raro, bueno ya no te quitamos más tiempo Gary, seguramente has de estar ocupado, nos vemos luego –mencionó Misty para de ahí irse con Iris y dejar solo al chico.

Gary caminando pensando en Ash, entró a una cafetería para comprarse un café tipo americano y beberlo mientras caminaba para dirigirse a su auto, se sorprendió por lo rápido que oscureció el día, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las once de la noche. Fue a su auto y se metió en él para volver a su casa, el trayecto fue aburrido, estaban las calles vacías, bajo el cristal del auto de su lado para sentir el aire de la noche tocar su rostro, un semáforo se puso en color rojo provocando que el chico se detuviera, a lo lejos vio un joven caminar en la calle junto a otros dos, les miró bien y se dio cuenta que estaban peleando, se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era Ash quien fue golpeado en las costillas por otro, el castaño no soportó ver como Ash caía al suelo y otro le pateaba, él bajó del vehículo para auxiliarle, antes de llegar al lugar vio como el pelinegro se levantaba para golpearle a uno de los tipos en el rostro, el otro desconocido le tomó por la espalda para dominarlo y el otro aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago y boca.

–¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?! –preguntó Gary hecho una fiera.

–¡Algo que no te incumbe! –le gritó uno de los desconocidos.

–¡Claro que me incumbe, Ash es mi amigo y no quiero que le hagan daño! –exigió Gary, no le agradaba ver a Ash siendo golpeado.

–En ese caso deberías de saber que este maldito se mete con todos y con quien se metió hace tiempo fue con mi novio y debe pagar por sus actos –dijo uno de ellos mientras enviaba su puño al pecho del pelinegro.

Gary no soportó ver eso de nuevo, golpeó en el rostro al hombre y después fue con el otro y le golpeó de la misma forma para que soltara a Ash y éste cayera al suelo. Gary siguió golpeando a los dos desconocidos con facilidad, su fuerza había aumentado y no sabía explicarse el por qué, Ash veía todo eso en el suelo sin poder moverse mientras escupía sangre de su boca. Después de un rato los hombres se fueron de ahí dejándolos solos, Gary se tocó sus puños y después fue con Ash para ayudarlo a levantarlo y llevarlo a su auto.

–¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te llaman? –preguntó Ash –. Yo podía con ellos fácilmente.

–Uy sí, claro que podías –dijo el castaño con sarcasmo mientras ayudaba al chico sentarse en el asiento copiloto y cerrar la puerta para poder conducir.

–¿Por qué te estabas peleando con ellos? –preguntó Gary.

–Por lo que oíste, me metí con uno de sus novios de uno y sospecho que después de estar conmigo ya no le satisfacía su pareja –rió el chico con orgullo cosa que a Gary no le pareció.

–Por lo que veo, no has aprendido que lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, antes no te mataron –dijo Gary.

–Todo lo que me pase es mi problema y de nadie más –dijo Ash.

Llegaron a casa del castaño, metió el auto en su cochera, Ash no sabía que estaba pasando.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Ash.

–En mi casa, necesitamos tratarte esos golpes –mencionó el mayor mientras apagaba el carro y se quitaba el cinturón.

–¡Olvídalo!, yo quiero ir a mi casa –mencionó el pelinegro saliendo del coche con dificultad, los golpes le habían afectado.

Gary salió rápido del auto y fue junto a Ash para cargarlo cosa que al chico no le pareció en absoluto.

–¡¿Por qué haces esto?! –preguntó Ash enfurecido.

–Te he salvado, ya es momento que me agradezcas –mencionó el mayor mientras recordó hace siete años cuando cargó a Ash de la misma forma cosa que al pelinegro había sonrojado al máximo y ahora ni un leve sonrojo apareció, sólo mostraba odio.

Entraron a la sala del castaño, éste dejó al chico en un sillón para buscar un botiquín en el baño, al encontrarlo se acercó a él y se hincó frente de él para abrirlo y sacar algodón, alcohol, agua oxigenada y otras cosas, vertió el líquido en el algodón y limpió los labios del joven que aún tenían sangre. Ash no se dejó, se movió y pataleó para que le dejara.

–Deja de ser un testarudo y déjame ayudarte –mencionó Gary, quiso quitarle la camisa al chico para ver si no tenía moretones cosa que Ash malinterpretó.

–No te atrevas –dijo Ash–. No quiero que me toques.

–Lo hago por tu bien –respondió Gary.

–Me vale cuales sean tus pensamientos, no quiero que lo hagas, quiero irme de aquí –mencionó Ash intentándose levantar pero no podía.

–¿Sabes que esto lo hago porque te quiero? –preguntó Gary observando al chico enfurecido.

–Eso es mentira, sé que lo haces para molestarme y lo estás logrando –dijo Ash–. ¿Acaso una nueva apuesta?

Esa pregunta dejó callado a Gary, recordó su pasado y no le gustó mucho, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos cosa que el pelinegro observó.

–Ya te dije que lo siento y aún así no me perdonas, no tienes ni idea de lo arrepentido que estoy –Gary aprovechó y abrazó a Ash cosa que no le pareció al jovencito–. Esos siete años que no te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti, me enamoré de ti a pesar del poco tiempo, quisiera retroceder el tiempo para evitar eso, sé que esta vida que tienes, fumar, beber y acostarte con desconocidos es por mi culpa, por eso quiero ayudarte, por eso y por qué aún estoy enamorado de ti.

Gary observó a Ash a los ojos esperando una respuesta. El pelinegro sonrió cosa que alivió al castaño, luego de sonreír comenzó a reírse sorprendiendo a Gary.

–Vaya, vaya, esto jamás creí que podría escucharlo –dijo el menor–. Te felicito por esa buena actuación, ¿has pensado ser actor? Serías muy bueno.

Siguió riendo el chico cosa que no le agradó a Gary, se estaba burlando de él, tomó a Ash del cuello de la camisa provocando que el pelinegro se callara.

–¿Cómo es posible que pienses que esto es broma?, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que te dije que estoy enamorado de ti? –preguntó el castaño–. ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado?, antes eras un niño dulce y amable, te preocupabas por los demás y te avergonzabas cuando te decía que te quería, ¿qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?

Esa pregunta, esa pregunta enfureció a Ash, esa última pregunta lo molestó bastante.

–¡Claro que sí! –gritó el chico–. ¡Y por tu culpa fui herido!

Gary se quedó callado ante esa reclamación, nunca esperó que Ash actuara así.

–¿Acaso pensabas que si me decías eso te abrazaría y te diría que te amo? –dijo el pelinegro–. Lo único que me enseñaste fue en usar a las personas, que los sentimientos son una porquería, de una vez te digo que no volveré a caer en eso.

Ash se quiso levantar pero Gary no se lo permitió nuevamente.

–Lo vuelvo a repetir nuevamente, lo lamento tanto, permíteme solucionar las cosas –mencionó el castaño deseando una buena respuesta.

–Demasiado tarde –dijo el chico–. Ahora déjame ir o al menos que quieras acostarte conmigo.

Gary al escuchar eso no lo soportó, levantó su mano derecha y la dirigió con fuerza a la mejilla del pelinegro para lastimarlo.

–Deja de pensar en eso –mencionó Gary–. De una vez te digo, te voy a curar estas heridas y te quedarás quieto, dormirás aquí y punto.

Ash no dijo nada, seguía anonadado por ese golpe, Gary empezó a limpiarle las heridas miró de reojo el rostro del chico y se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba llorando, por un momento se arrepintió de haberle golpeado, pero lo sintió necesario, detestó hacerle daño, no quería, él lo adoraba pero Ash era muy testarudo. Al terminar de curarlo, fue por unas cobijas para el chico, le preparó un pequeño refrigerio para cenar y después, se fue a dormir dejando a un Ash pensativo ante la situación.

000

A la mañana siguiente Gary se levantó temprano para desayunar, se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas cosas para desayunar y necesitaba comprar algo para comer y darle de comer al pelinegro, tomó su cartera y llaves, pasó a la sala y vio al menor dormido ahí, le observó por varios segundos, al verlo dormir sintió ternura, verlo así le recordó al pequeño niño de dieciséis años, al pequeño niño dulce de quien se había enamorado, aquel niño que juró proteger, recordó que una vez escuchó que cuando uno duerme revela como es en realidad, lo que vio fue a alguien de buen corazón, que ha sufrido mucho y a quien debería proteger. Salió de su casa, tardó veinte minutos en volver con dos bolsas llenas de despensa. Al entrar se dio cuenta que Ash ya no estaba, le buscó pero no lo encontró, la tristeza le entró, el chico se había ido dejándolo solo, luego vio una hoja en la mesa con una pequeña nota.

"Gracias"

Gary al tomarla sonrió, al parecer Ash se había tragado un poco su orgullo ese día, le dijo gracias, tomó la nota con fuerza y la abrazó en su mano para acercarla a su pecho.


	12. 12 Una nueva meta para el pelinegro

**Nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo:**

**Elizander: No te preocupes, sigo con este fic no lo dejaré :3 jajaja**

**Amy-light95: Sí, adoro todos los shippings :D jaja, Gary que sí lo quiere y Ash que lo maltrata jajaja :P**

**Nicole: Pues sí, distraía sus responsabilidades el jovencito XD **

**Reader51: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo :3**

**Capítulo 12**

**Una nueva meta para el pelinegro**

El castaño decidió ir a casa de Ash ese mismo día, afortunadamente no tenía pendientes que lo detuvieran, quería saber cómo estaba Ash, fue a su casa en auto, se bajó de él para ver que la puerta estaba abierta y alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre, temió lo peor, probablemente Ash seguía con sus aventuras.

–Hola Gary, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la pelirroja cuando le vio en la puerta.

Gary se alivió al verla.

–Sólo quería ver cómo estaba Ash –mencionó el chico.

Misty le invitó a pasar y vio que en la sala estaba Ash con el muchacho rubio que Gary reconoció quien se presentó con el nombre de pikachu.

–Entonces podremos hacerlo así, afortunadamente tenías todo listo –dijo el rubio a Ash.

Ash volteó y observó a Gary, no le saludó, sólo se limitó a no mirarle, Gary creyó que era por vergüenza. Ash tenía unos moretones en su rostro.

–Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿cómo estás? –dijo pikachu a Gary.

–Muy bien gracias, ¿qué andan haciendo? –preguntó Gary al ver que en la sala había un violín, una guitarra, una laptop y varios discos y dos libretas.

–Bueno Gary como ya has de saber, Ash ya no pertenece a Infernape, hoy hablé con él y le dije que la disquera aún está interesada en él –contó pikachu–. Ash me informó que le gustaría seguir en la música pero como solista, afortunadamente estábamos escuchando unas canciones que Ash había creado así que las cosas se podrán hacer rápido.

Gary estaba feliz por esa noticia, miró a Ash y le regaló una sonrisa al pelinegro.

–Me alegra saber eso, ¿cómo sigues? –preguntó.

–Bien –respondió Ash un poco avergonzado.

La plática continuó, Ash les sirvió a todos un vaso de refresco, al principio quería darles cerveza pero Misty le regañó informándole que no era hora para beber alcohol. Los preparativos y planeación seguían, Gary observaba a Ash cantar mientras tocaba su violín, le gustó verlo cantar. Después de eliminar ciertas cosas en varias canciones, Ash sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos para poder fumar, Pikachu al ver eso, le arrebató la cajetilla.

–Lo siento Ash, pero ahora más que antes debes cuidar tu salud y voz, así que deberás dejar de fumar –dijo el rubio.

–¿Por qué me haces eso? –preguntó Ash enojado.

–¿De qué te enojas?, tú me quitaste mi vicio de los cigarros hace años –mencionó Gary.

Misty y pikachu observaron a Ash sorprendidos.

–¿En serio?, vaya, quién iba a decirlo, Ash le quitó algo malo a alguien, se ve que quieres mucho a Gary por eso –dijo Misty.

–¡No, claro que no! –exclamó Ash apenado–. Lo hice porque aún no sabía lo bueno que eran los cigarros.

Misty se rió de la actitud de Ash, Gary por el contrario recordó aquellos momentos que vivió con el pelinegro.

–Muy bien Ash todo estará listo pronto, yo me encargaré de la grabación y preparación del disco, mañana haremos la sesión de fotos y la publicidad para el concierto de presentación –mencionó pikachu–. Ya verás que será todo un éxito tu disco y otra cosa.

Ash observó al rubio.

–Debes de dejar de tener esa vida "loca", dejarás de acostarte con gente desconocida ya que eso te restará puntos si sigues con eso –mencionó pikachu.

Ash mostró tristeza antes eso.

–Pero… –

–Pero nada, esa idea es buena, ya es momento de que actúes correctamente –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

El castaño estaba de acuerdo con esa idea, la verdad no le agradaba nada que Ash tuviera esa vida, más cuando ayer tuvo problemas por eso mismo.

–Vamos, adoro mi vida, ni que me fuera a pasar algo malo por eso, ya estoy lo suficientemente herido para soportar lo que sea –mencionó el de pelo azabache.

El castaño por el contrario se entristeció, sabía que esa indirecta fue dirigida para él.

–Lo sabemos, por lo que leí de tu canción del pasado, se ve que sufriste, pero el actuar así es muy inmaduro así que deberías actuar como se debe, olvidar el pasado y concentrarte en tener una vida más cuidadosa –opinó la chica.

Ash quiso hacer rabieta pero prefirió no decir nada más al respecto, Gary le seguía mirando, Ash le observó por unos dos segundos y después fingió que ahí no estaba el pelinegro.


	13. Capítulo 13 Trip

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia con un persona que volvió :P disfruten.**

**Capítulo 13 **

**Trip**

El semestre ya estaba por finalizar, Ash estaba en las últimas para poder graduarse de su carrera, había tenido un trabajo muy pesado en la escuela y en la publicidad de su nuevo disco, su primer sencillo ya estaba sonando en las radios y fue un éxito, la canción se llamaba pasado, trataba acerca de un joven que fue engañado y le trataron como un simple juego, cosa que a los oyentes les encantó pero Gary se entristeció de escucharla, al parecer Ash no podría perdonarle nunca más. En la escuela el castaño saludaba al pelinegro pero éste sólo se limitaba a asentir cada que le veía, Gary sentía su corazón morirse poco a poco ante la indiferencia de Ash, creyó que iba a cambiar su situación con el pelinegro pero no fue así, al menos estaba feliz, gracias a que estaba el chico ocupado ya no tenía tiempo para beber, fumar y no acostarse con cualquier persona, algo bueno salió.

Gary salió del campus de la escuela y en la salida vio a lo lejos a un rubio que se le hacía conocido.

–Cuánto tiempo –dijo el rubio a Gary.

–¿Trip? –preguntó Gary–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a vivir un tiempo por aquí y ¿me creerás que en poco tiempo me conseguí una pareja? –habló el rubio–. Por lo que veo el tiempo no te ha tratado bien.

Gary ignoró ese último comentario. Vio a lo lejos que Ash se acercaba, Gary temió si veía que estaba con Trip pensaría mal de él.

–Hola Ash, cuánto tiempo –dijo el rubio.

Ash les miró y se acercó a Trip.

–Te dije que no tardaba –el bronceado se acercó a Trip y éste le abrazó por la cintura–. ¿Me extrañaste?

Gary no supo que pensar de eso, ¿acaso Ash no sabía quién era? En eso, el celular del cabello azabache empezó a sonar, Ash se alejó para responder, al parecer era pikachu.

–¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en los hombres? –preguntó Gary.

–No lo estoy, pero Ash es famoso aquí y sé que ganará mucho dinero pronto y vamos, pensé, si te hizo caso a ti, ¿por qué no a mí? –explicó Trip–. Además, escuché que Ash tiene una vida muy movida, si tú me entiendes.

–En ese caso, ¿piensas andar con él por interés? –preguntó Gary molesto.

–Exacto.

–Pues temo informarte que será imposible, Ash detesta el romance y al parecer no está interesado en ninguna relación –mencionó el castaño.

–Vaya, quién lo diría, a mí me dio el sí cuando le pedí ser mi novio –dijo Trip tocándose la barbilla.

Gary no podía creer aquello, tenía que ser mentira.

–Voy a hacer que Ash se enamore de mí y hacerlo dependiente a mí –rió el rubio.

Gary se molestó por ese comentario, tomó a Trip del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó un poco con violencia.

–Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Ash, le haces algo y te las verás conmigo –mencionó el castaño.

–Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes –dijo un Trip colérico.

Gary le soltó con rudeza al ver que Ash se acercaba, después de eso ambos se alejaron de ahí dejando a un castaño dolido y preocupado, seguramente Ash no recordaba a Trip, tenía que cuidarlo de él.


	14. Capítulo 14 El plan de Trip

**Hola chicos, primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado las historias que tengo, han pasado muchas cosas en estos últimos días, pero en fin aquí estoy de vuelta **** Gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo.**

**Gerugeru: Así es, fue un golpe muy cruel XD**

**Carolina: Gracias y no te preocupes, la historia sigue en pie **

**Amy-light95: Me alegra saber que te está gustando mucho y sí Trip ha vuelto, muajajaa pobre Gary, no me gusta hacerlo sufrir, bueno sí XD **

**Elizander: sí, se merecía la bofetada XD **

**Reader51: Pues veamos que tal le va con Ash.**

**Estefany: es bueno saber que te ha gustado la historia **** espero siga así**

**Carolina: exacto, él se lo buscó, es karma**

**Guest: Así es, tiene un nuevo obstáculo :3**

**Continuemos**

**Capítulo 14 **

**El plan de Trip**

Este día Ash haría la presentación de su nuevo disco en un sitio nuevo, Gary decidió llegar temprano al lugar, encontró a Misty y a Iris ocupando asientos, ellas lo invitaron a sentarse con él, el sitio se llenó rápidamente de fans de Infernape y de personas curiosas que apenas conocían a Ash. Al cabo de una hora, el concierto comenzó, Ash subió al escenario compartiéndolo con nuevos músicos estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camisa azul marino con blanco, Gary observó que el chico se había cortado su cabello para tenerlo menos largo y con un nuevo estilo de peinado algo alocado pero que le quedaba a la perfección.

Varios oyentes tomaban fotos y videos al chico con emoción, Misty e Iris estaban incluidas, Gary observó que al lado del escenario se encontraba pikachu analizando los sonidos y tenía una mesa al lado donde se vendían los discos del chico donde varios fans se acercaban para adquirir uno. Trip estaba al lado de pikachu observando en todo el tiempo a Ash, Gary detestaba a Trip, si le hacía algo malo al pelinegro lo lamentaría. Se tocaron doce canciones, dos de ellas eran de cuando Ash aún estaba en Infernape ya que varios fans se lo solicitaban y al pelinegro le encantaba complacer a sus oyentes. El concierto terminó Ash agradeció a los músicos y a los fans por apoyar, bajó del escenario y varios se acercaron a él para un autógrafo y foto con el chico, Gary en ese instante platicaba con Misty e Iris; pasó otra media hora y ya Ash estaba libre de tantas fotos que le habían tomado, Trip se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído, Ash sonrió y se fueron al camerino para estar solos cosa que a Gary le preocupó, pikachu se acercó a su mesa y les saludó.

–¿Qué les pareció? –preguntó.

–Excelente –dijeron Misty e Iris al unísono.

–Disculpa, ¿ý Ash? –preguntó Gary.

–Fue al camerino con Trip –sonrió pikachu.

Gary temió lo peor, habían pasado diez minutos y aún no salían, ni siquiera prestaba atención a la plática, otros diez minutos pasaron y Ash salió con una sonrisa y una bolsa de plástico negra que inmediatamente depositó en un cesto de basura.

Ash se acercó a su mesa y les saludó.

–¿Cómo se la pasaron? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Muy bien, muchas felicidades –dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

–Te tengo buenas noticias Ash, vendimos gran parte de los discos, sólo nos quedaron seis –dijo pikachu.

–Que sean cinco –mencionó Gary dando a entender que compraría uno.

–Gracias –le dijo Ash.

–Oye Ash, ¿y tu chico? –preguntó Iris.

–No lo sé, después de cantar se fue –mencionó Ash mientras se sentaba en la mesa y pedirle una bebida alcohólica a un mesero.

–¿Qué no fue al camerino contigo? –preguntó Iris con duda.

Ash estuvo a punto de responder cuando escucharon varias risas de personas y se escuchaban como se tomaban fotos, miraron a lo lejos y Gary observó la realidad de las cosas, Trip estaba completamente desnudo y con cara preocupada y de susto por ver como varios le observaban, Ash aprovechó eso para alejarse de la mesa con su bebida que le había traído recientemente, Trip salió corriendo del lugar antes de que llegaran los de seguridad, seguramente estaba avergonzado por lo que había sucedido. Gary se acercó a Ash quien estaba en la barra de bebidas.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el castaño.

–No soy un idiota, así como te reconocí, reconocí a Trip, solamente decidí fingir que no lo conocía –mencionó Ash.

–¿Fue un plan? –preguntó Gary.

–No, fue una venganza por lo que me hizo, decidí hacerle creer que me gustaba y cuando pensó que íbamos a tener relaciones pues me salí con la mía, no es una venganza tan grande como quería, pero me gustó –mencionó Ash con una sonrisa.

Venganza, Gary pensó en esa palabra, ¿acaso Ash se vengaría de él también?, o ¿por qué no lo ha hecho?, no sabía que pensar de las palabras del pelinegro, el chico seguía sonriendo y bebió su bebida para pedir otra.

–Creí que dejarías de beber –mencionó Gary.

–Decidí que solamente me controlaría, además dos bebidas no le hacen daño a nadie –explicó Ash–. Aparte me gustaría celebrar por todo lo que ha pasado en este día.


	15. Capítulo 15 El temor del pelinegro

**CAPÍTULO 15 **

**El temor del pelinegro**

Al día siguiente Gary fue a la escuela temprano, recordó el día de ayer, Ash se puso un poco ebrio pero no se fue con ningún desconocido, ya que estuvo todo el tiempo con Gary y Misty, al llegar a la entrada de la escuela vio a Ash platicando con Trip, cosa que le preocupó y fue de prisa a ver qué ocurría.

–Quizás lograste vengarte pero, eso no te quita lo que eres –mencionó Trip enfurecido.

–Qué curioso, lo mismo digo –rió Ash observando al rubio de forma retadora.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –preguntó Gary observando al rubio enojado.

–Nada, sólo vengo a felicitar a éste por su jugarreta de ayer, me engañaste, ahora ya todos me conocen aquí como el exhibicionista, ya lo subieron en varias páginas de internet muchas gracias –mencionó Trip–. Supongo que te has de sentir feliz

–Triste no estoy –respondió Ash de forma indiferente.

–En ese caso, me inclino ante ti por esa venganza, fue… entretenida –explicó Trip, Gary por el contrario se limitaba a escuchar–. Me iré ya de esta ciudad aburrida, pero eso sí, antes debería decirte que quizás creas que me has lastimado pero no es así, con solo verte me doy cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, un cualquiera, una zorra que se mete con todos y tiene esa fama, así como vas dudo que consigas a alguien que te quiera de verdad, o llegues a casarte, seamos sinceros, los hombres te usan para un momento de diversión.

–Puede ser, pero a decir verdad no me preocupa eso –mencionó Ash sin mirar al chico.

Gary por el contrario odió a Trip por esas palabras. Trip se alejó para dejarles solos, Gary intentó hablar con Ash pero éste entró a la escuela de prisa.

Gary estuvo todo el día pensando en las palabras de Trip, quizás no hirieron a Ash, pero fueron dolorosas, en eso pensó en que Trip se equivocaba, él estaba terriblemente enamorado del pelinegro todavía, quizás no tenía una vida admirable, pero sabía que ese chico seguía siendo un niño dulce y amable; recordó la palabra de Trip, casarte, pensó en una boda, en Ash como un novio y sonrió, se imaginó una boda con Ash, a él le encantaría casarse con ese chico, vivir al lado del pelinegro por siempre, cuidarlo, dormir y despertar a su lado y disfrutar cada instante con él, recordó a Ash cuando sonreía cuando tenía dieciséis, esa sonrisa que le encantaba, tenía que recuperar a Ash, recordó cuando él y el pelinegro estuvieron juntos en su cuarto, en eso sonrió.

–Joven Gary, al parecer le agrada la idea –dijo su maestro de la última clase.

–¿Ehh? –preguntó volviendo en sí y ver como varios de sus compañeros le observaban.

–Que necesito en mi compañía a un joven arquitecto y pensé apoyar a uno de ustedes en entrar a trabajar, nadie se anima y usted fue el único que sonrió, le espero después de clases para hablar del trabajo con usted, muchas gracias –explicó su profesor.

El castaño por el contrario se sorprendió, al parecer había conseguido un nuevo trabajo.

0000

Gary salió tarde del salón debido a que trató con su maestro su horario y sueldo para trabajar y en qué consistiría su trabajo. Le agradeció a su profesor por la oportunidad y al salir se dio cuenta que casi no había gente en el campus, bajó por las escaleras mientras escuchó una pequeña plática.

–Eso te pasa por andar de loco, recuerda el dicho, la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena –dijo Misty.

Gary se asomó un poco por las escaleras y vio abajo a Misty platicar con Ash en el suelo.

–Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento –mencionó el chico.

–Entonces te hirió el chico con sus palabras –dijo la chica.

–No, claro que no –mencionó el joven.

–Ash, no me engañas, te conozco muy bien –respondió la pelirroja.

Gary observó todo, Ash miró a la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Sí, sí me lastimó y lo peor es que tiene razón, sé que no conseguiré a nadie que me quiera por todo lo que he hecho –mencionó el joven.

–Se equivoca, sé que alguien te va a querer ignorando tu pasado, eres muy dulce cuando quieres –la chica abrazó a Ash mientras éste lloraba. Gary quiso ser el que le abrazaba.

–No, yo sé que no, ningún hombre se fijaría en mí por eso, como dijo Trip, soy un cualquiera –dijo Ash.

–No sabes lo equivocado que estás –dijo Gary en voz muy baja.

–En ese caso, ya deja de una vez esa vida que tienes y sienta cabeza, busca a alguien en quien enamorarte –mencionó la chica.

–Tengo miedo de volver a enamorarme.

Gary temió eso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica.

Ash suspiró, se separó de la chica y decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado. Cada que contaba eso, Ash derramaba otra lágrima. Gary se detestó por como escuchaba la versión de Ash.

Al terminar de contar aquello, la pelirroja le sonrió.

–Ya veo, a decir verdad sospechaba que algo había pasado con Gary –mencionó la chica.

–Por eso no me gusta verlo, porque no puedo olvidar eso, dice que está arrepentido pero… no le creo –dijo Ash, esas palabras hirieron a Gary.

–¿Estás seguro?, a decir verdad yo veo que Gary te quiere mucho, se le ve en sus ojos, y a lo mejor sí está muy arrepentido.

–Quizás esté arrepentido, pero me es muy difícil olvidar –aclaró el jovencito.

–Y por lo que veo todavía le interesas –mencionó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ash la miró sorprendido por aquello.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó el de piel bronceada.

–Veo como te mira, se ve que le gustas mucho y además, después de lo que me contaste de cómo te llevó a tu casa después que te expulsaron de la banda y cuando te ´defendió de los chicos y te llevó a su casa, es obvio que le importas mucho –dijo la pelirroja, Gary se limitaba a escuchar.

–Eso no quiere decir nada, no me defendió de esos chicos, yo podía solo con ellos –aclaró Ash.

–Puede ser, pero aún así él te ayudó, olvida el pasado Ash, eso ya no se puede borrar, mejor disfruta tu presente, deja esa vida que tienes antes de que salgas perjudicado –dijo la chica–. Te quiero mucho Ash, no me gustaría verte sufrir, eres un niño muy dulce, amable, talentoso y atractivo, sé que alguien se enamorará de ti, Gary lo está.

Ash se limpió sus ojos mientras escuchaba todo eso.

–De acuerdo –mencionó el joven–. Sólo porque tú me lo pides lo haré.

–Y, prométeme que perdonarás a Gary –pidió la chica.

–No lo sé, quizás lo haga, quizás no –dijo el chico.

Se abrazaron, Ash se retiró de ahí para dejar a la pelirroja sola mientras ella sonreía.

–Ya puedes bajar Gary –dijo la chica.

El castaño bajó de las escaleras avergonzado y sorprendido de que Misty supiera que estaba escuchando todo.

–Gracias por consolar a Ash y hablarle bien de mí –dijo el chico.

–Sólo dije lo que es verdad –sonrió la chica–. Y claro no me agrada saber lo que le hiciste antes a mi amigo, eso fue muy egoísta.

–Lo sé –habló el chico con vergüenza–. Sé que fue terrible pero, cuando anduve con Ash y le conocí mejor me di cuenta que era un chico amable y muy buena persona, por eso me enamoré de él y no lo he podido olvidar, no sabes cuánto me odio por lo que le hice.

–Me alegra saber que estás arrepentido y ver que al parecer quieres que las cosas se solucionen –mencionó la chica–. Te diré algo, mañana quedé con Ash de ir al restaurante de Cylan a las cinco de la tarde, ¿si ubicas dónde está?

Gary asintió.

–Bueno, Ash es muy puntual, pedimos la mesa número doce, y no sé por qué pero mañana no podré ir así que tú acompañarás a Ash para que no esté solo –sonrió la chica.

–¿Es esto un plan? –preguntó el joven.

–Velo como quieras pero, deseo que tengas oportunidad de hablar con Ash y solucionar las cosas de una vez –sonrió la chica.

Gary le abrazó en forma de agradecimiento por aquel favor.


	16. Capítulo 16 Salida

**Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por seguir y por sus reviews, les respondo :D**

**Amy-light95: síí jajajaja Misty anda de Cupido XD **

**Brennan20: Exacto, se lo merecía xP**

**Nicole: de acuerdo contigo **

**Whitney: Este capítulo sabrás sobre la venganza XD **

**Euje: jajaja que bueno que te agradó :D**

**Guest: Exacto, va ganando muchos puntos XD **

**Capítulo 16**

**Salida**

El castaño llegó muy temprano al restaurante, al dar las cinco Ash entró buscando a Misty y al ver a Gary en la mesa se acercó a él algo molesto.

–¿Qué haces en la mesa que apartó Misty? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Misty no pudo venir, así que decidí acompañarte –respondió el chico levantándose de su asiento para ayudarle al pelinegro a sentarse con mala gana.

Cylan se acercó para entregarles el menú.

–Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Ash sin ánimos.

–Creo que ya lo sabes, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice y comenzar de nuevo –dijo Gary.

En eso Cylan llegó junto a ellos para traerle a Ash una bebida.

–Cortesía del caballero de la mesa quince –mencionó Cylan.

Ash agradeció, observó a quien le había comprado la bebida y se trataba de un chico de cabello azul que sonreía.

–¿Le conoces? –preguntó Gary celoso.

–No, nunca le había visto –mencionó Ash mientras bebía el contenido.

–¿Y así de fácil le aceptas? –preguntó Gary molesto.

–Estoy acostumbrado –sonrió el chico.

Esa respuesta enfadó a Gary, pero prefirió no decir nada, después de un tiempo comieron en silencio, Gary le contó a Ash que tenía un trabajo en una empresa de construcción, Ash le escuchaba atento mientras comía. Vino la hora del postre y Ash pidió un pastel y Gary un helado, cuando llegaron sus postres, Gary metió la cuchara en su helado para comer, desafortunadamente su helado al tomarlo calló sobre su playera completamente provocando estar avergonzado y sentir el frío en su cuerpo, el pelinegro al observar aquello comenzó a reír más al ver al castaño avergonzado, Gary se limpió rápidamente, luego observó a Ash con detenimiento como reía, verlo así provocó enamorarse más de él, lo sabía aún seguía siendo el mismo chico de antes pero no lo demostraba, Ash dejó de reír y observó al castaño.

–Creí que jamás te volvería a ver reír, adoro tu risa –mencionó el castaño.

Ash ignoró aquel comentario le pidió a Cylan que trajera la cuenta para poder pagar e irse cosa que entristeció Gary.

Al salir del lugar caminaron juntos, el mayor deseaba tomarle la mano al menor pero no se atrevía, en el camino dos hombres observaron a Ash de forma coqueta uno le chifló al chico, Gary detestaba aquello. Al llegar a casa del pelinegro, Gary entendió que era mejor despedirse.

–Supongo que adiós –dijo Gary.

En eso Ash recibió un mensaje a su celular, al verlo sonrió, el castaño se molestó, seguramente era otro hombre.

–Sabes, he intentado que me perdones pero veo que es imposible, pero al menos deberías dejar de ser como eres y no andar coqueteando con cualquiera –dijo molesto.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Ash con duda.

–Lo que oíste, ¿quién te mandó ese mensaje?, ¿acaso quieren acostarse contigo?

–¡Es de Misty! –exclamó Ash provocando vergüenza en Gary.

–Lo siento –dijo apenado.

–¿Así que eso piensas de mí? –preguntó Ash dolido–. No te culpo, después de todo lo que he hecho, fui un completo idiota al hacerle caso a Misty en intentar perdonarte.

Gary se arrepintió por lo que había escuchado.

–Lo lamento, no sabía en qué estaba pensando –mencionó Gary.

–Será mejor que dejes de verme ya, no soportaría verte de nuevo –dijo Ash enojado.

Gary temió por esa idea, no quería perder nuevamente a Ash, había sufrido durante siete años el no poder haberlo visto.

–No –respondió el mayor cosa que sorprendió a Ash.

–No te estoy preguntando si querías o no –dijo el pelinegro.

–Aún así me niego, no podría soportar no verte de nuevo, no sabes lo horrible que fue para mí no verte durante siete años.

–¿Y acaso crees que yo viví feliz? –preguntó Ash–. Durante meses la pasaba lamentándome por lo que había sufrido por tu culpa, me detestaba por haber sido un idiota, creí que me querías y tú solamente te burlaste de mí… cuando te vi la primera vez quise hacerte daño para vengarme pero… pero ¡no pude!

Esas últimas palabras dejaron a Gary callado, varias lágrimas salían de los ojos del menor.

–El verte de nuevo me dolió, intenté usarte y tú saliste con que me querías, no sabes cuánto odio esa palabra –continuó el chico.

Gary no lo pensó más, se acercó al pelinegro para abrazarle, Ash se separó de él, levantó su brazo demostrado que le iba a dar un golpe, Gary no se movió cerró sus ojos y esperó el golpe contra él pensando que sería lo mejor y que lo merecía, pero ese golpe nunca llegó, abrió sus ojos y vio a Ash llorando y con el brazo levantado y temblando.

–¿Por qué no lo haces?, te hará sentir mejor –opinó el castaño.

–No puedo –dijo el pelinegro–. A pesar de lo que me hiciste no puedo golpearte y no sé por qué.

Gary en eso se hincó frente a Ash dejando mudo al chico y le volvió abrazar en las piernas.

–Lo lamento tanto, en serio lamento todo lo que te hice, sé que eso fue un juego estúpido, estoy muy arrepentido por todo el daño que te ocasione –Gary empezó a llorar al recordar todo–. Sé que fui un imbécil y que merezco lo peor, pero lo que más me duele es verte con otras personas y no conmigo.

Ash escuchó todas esa palabras, intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar, pero le era imposible, Gary siguió lamentándose sin soltar al chico, así duró durante varios minutos, Ash se separó un poco del joven y se hincó frente a él, Ash le limpió sus lágrimas provocando sorpresa en el castaño.

–Si lo que dices es cierto… te perdono –mencionó Ash mientras le abrazó.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar aquello, respondió el abrazo y sintió el aroma del cabello del chico con alegría, creyó que jamás volvería tener al chico en sus brazos.


	17. Capítulo 17 Propuesta

**Último capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por haberla leído, gracias por sus reviews, aquí respondo: **

**Amy-light95: Sí, ya era hora de que todo quedará resuleto XD jaja gracias, que bueno que te gustó**

**Reader51: Sí TwT ya acabó está historia, ya sólo me queda la de Nueva vida que va por la mitad :P**

**Nicole: Era necesario, que demuestre que en verdad estaba arrepentido :P**

**Carolina: Wuju!, me alegra saber que te encantó ese final del capítulo**

**Sigamos con el final**

**Capítulo 17**

**Propuesta**

Ash se había graduado de su carrera, se ocupaba últimamente de dar conciertos alrededor de la ciudad y en las afueras provocando que no se viera tan seguido con Misty y Gary, el castaño escuchó que Infernape se separó debido a que la vocalista se había comprometido, Gary pasó al lado de una joyería, observó varios anillos que le gustaron mucho, en eso recordó una pregunta de Misty:

–¿Vas a andar con Ash? –le preguntó.

–Me gustaría, pero temó que Ash me rechace.

Esa noche Gary invitó a Ash a cenar en su casa, el chico accedió y Gary preparó una cena deseando fuera apropiada para la ocasión que tenía planeada, el pelinegro llegó a la hora acordada, traía puesta una camisa negra con mangas blancas y un pantalón azul, Gary por el contrario se había vestido muy formal.

Cenaron y Ash le estaba contando a Gary sobre cómo le había ido en el concierto anterior.

–Dime Ash, ¿te gustaría seguir siendo músico? –preguntó Gary.

–Sí, es muy divertido, sé que es muy difícil pero me agrada –sonrió el chico.

Al terminar la cena, Gary retiró los platos con ayuda de Ash, el menor luego se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada, Gary comenzó a ponerse nervioso metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sintió una cajita que había comprado.

–Dime Gary, ¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela? –preguntó el chico para abrir una plática.

–Bien, es complicado estudiar y trabajar pero me agrada mucho –mencionó Gary mientras se acercaba al chico–. Oye Ash, nunca he visto a tu mamá, ¿cómo es ella?

–Bueno mi madre es muy amable, ahorita está viviendo en pueblo Paleta gracias a un empleo bueno que recibió, procuro comunicarme con ella seguido, pienso ir a visitarla la próxima semana –respondió el menor–. ¿Y tu abuelo?

–Él murió hace años –respondió Gary un poco triste

–Lo lamento mucho –se lamentó el pelinegro–. Supongo que se ha de sentir feo ya no tener a tu familia.

–Sí, pero me gustaría formar una pronto –respondió el castaño acercándose más Ash.

Ash se coloró un poco al tener al chico en cercanía.

–Gary, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal –dijo el joven.

–Lo sé, pero lo hago porque me gusta tenerte cerca –sonrió Gary al ver como Ash se sonrojaba.

En eso el joven se hincó frente a Ash.

–Ash, sé que tenemos un pasado que es mejor no recordar y que quizás aún no me veas como algo atractivo –dijo Gary–. Pero no quiero ver que alguien más te tenga, por eso te pido que te cases conmigo.

Gary sacó la cajita y la abrió para que el pelinegro viera un anillo de oro, Ash se sonrojó aún más y se puso nervioso por aquella propuesta.

–Dime que me aceptas por favor, no soportaría un no –mencionó Gary.

–Gary, ni siquiera somos novios y la verdad la vida que he tenido no es muy buena que digamos –mencionó Ash.

–Lo sé, pero no me importa quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, te necesito a mi lado y quiero protegerte –respondió Gary deseando una respuesta positiva.

Sacó el anillo de la cajita y vio la mano del chico.

–¿Estás seguro?, no soy el mismo niño que conociste hace tiempo –mencionó Ash.

–Te equivocas, sigues siendo el mismo del que me enamoré –sonrió Gary.

–De acuerdo… acepto pero más te vale que no sea una jugarreta porque sino la pagarás caro –sonrió Ash avergonzado–. Pero tendrás que esperar a que me case contigo, primero terminarás tu carrera.

Gary sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, le colocó el anillo en su dedo.

–Prometo nunca fallarte ni hacerte daño –Gary se levantó y cargó a Ash como si fueran unos recién casados.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ash muy apenado.

–Lo que he deseado hacer hace tiempo –le sonrió Gary mientras le besaba–. Dime, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a mi cuarto?

Ash se quedó callado por esa pregunta, Gary empezó a caminar para ir a su recámara.

–¡Ni siquiera te he respondido! –exclamó Ash.

–Lo sé, pero sé que quieres que te lleve ahí –sonrió Gary.

–Sigues siendo el mismo ególatra –respondió Ash.

–Mira quien lo dice –rió Gary mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para después posicionar a Ash en su cama y ponerse sobre él para besarle, ese momento fue muy especial para él y para Ash.

FIN

**¿Y bien?, ¿qué les pareció está historia? ¿buen final? O ¿pésimo? XD ase aceptan reviews y gracias por seguir está historia y ahora sólo a dedicarme a escribir nueva vida :P**


End file.
